Niff iPod Shuffle
by StayBizarre01
Summary: I did the iPod Shuffle Challenge for Niff. Rated T for very slight language.


Falling For You

R5

"Nick," Jeff whispered, looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Nick asked, not really paying attention as he finished his math homework.

"That you won't be here for me." Nick sighed. He had had this conversation with Jeff so many times before.

"I love you. You can change your hair, your name, I don't care. I live for the day that I'm calling you baby. I love everything you do. You might be crazy, but I'm falling for you." The shorter brunette wrapped his boyfriend In a hug, and they shared a kiss.

Misery

Maroon 5

Nick was intrigued by the blonde. He was so secretive, he never spoke to anybody. Nick had tried to talk to him, to write him notes, but always chickened out. He never spoke out in class, or shared his opinion during Warbler meetings. This blonde really had him in a firm grasp. Nick was desperate and confused, and unsure of what to do.

Want You Bad

R5

Three friends rode together in the back of a taxi. Nick listened as the two guys next to him flirted quietly with each other. Sitting by the other window was Blaine, Nick's best friend. In between the two was Jeff, Blaine's boyfriend. Suddenly the cab turned sharply and Jeff was on Nick's lap. The brunette turned bright red, and looked down, hoping his friends didn't notice. He really didn't know what to do. He was in love with someone else's guy, and his best friend's at that.

Marry You

Bruno Mars

"Ugh," Nick's hands tangled themselves through Jeff's hair, forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. "Marry me,"

The blonde smirked slightly, deepening the kiss. "Gladly,"

Do Ya Think I'm Sexy

Glee Cast (IDK who real artist is)

Nick felt his heart pound in his chest. At last, he had Jeff home.

"You know you want me," The blonde teased. "You know you need me," Nick moaned, lacing his hands through the blonde's hair.

"Oh god, you're sexy,"

Paper Heart

All American Rejects

Nick brushed tears from Jeff's eyes. "Shh, it's okay," The brunette whispered, trying to soothe the blonde. "Quinn's stupid anyways. Besides, who needs girls when you have me?"

Jeff looked up, smiling at Nick. "True,"

"What do you say to bottling up old love?" Jeff smiled, and leaned in to kiss the brunette.

Bills, Bills, Bills

Glee Cover

Nick sighed again as he started his car. Jeff had used it the pervious day, not bothering to fill the tank. Already in a bad mood, he drove to work.

Nick swiped his card at the machine, only to see he was maxed out. _What the hell?_ Nick thought. Great, Jeff was using his credit card now too.

The brunette shoved his phone bill into Jeff's hands. "What the hell is this?" He yelled, furious. Jeff just shrugged, playing dumb.

"That's it, Jeff, we're through! You're using up my gas, maxing out my card, and using up all my minutes and I'm sick of it!"

Take A Bow

Rihanna

Jeff wiped tears form his eyes, choking back sobs. Suddenly, something banged on his window. He peered outside to see Nick with a bouquet of flowers. Agitatedly, the blonde jogged downstairs and went outside. "What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry," The brunette pleaded.

"Don't give me this 'I'm sorry' crap. I know you're not. Guys like you are only sorry they got caught." Jeff spat.

"I love you, you're the one." Nick begged.

"Sounds like a rerun to me. Whatever Nick. Go get your clothes out of my room, I never want to see you again. Hurry before the sprinklers come on."

A few minutes later Nick left the house. Jeff, who was still on the porch grabbed him by the shoulder. "Nice performance by the way, really had me going."

Here Comes Forever

R5

Nick leaned in, pressing his lips onto Jeff's. Rain pounded around them. Trees swayed in the background.

As Nick drove Jeff home the blonde sighed. "Guess our first date is over."

"This isn't the end. It's just the beginning."

"Here comes forever" The boys smiled, leaning in for one last kiss.

Swing Swing

All American Rejects

All Jeff could think about lately was Quinn. Last night she called him on the phone and said that they weren't working out.

"Hey," Nick said softly. He sat on the grass beside Jeff and placed a bowl of grapes between them. "Are you okay?"

"My heart is crushed," Jeff said, "But other than that I'm good,"

Nick smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about Quinn,"

"You'll help me find a way to carry on again."


End file.
